


Pulling off the ugly mask

by Blackmoore



Series: the horrible punishment [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Mycroft Holmes, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Jim Moriarty Has Issues, Jim Moriarty is a Little Shit, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Sherrinford convinced James Moriarty to get him out of that prison but a big problem, ever since he went in, his mother's was being a bitch and hurting Mycroft mentally, and in which Sherrinford takes the blame for mother's death, so Mycroft can continue to work for the government
Series: the horrible punishment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020892
Kudos: 2





	Pulling off the ugly mask

Sherrinford Holmes looks at James Moriarty he requested to see Jim, James looks right back observing the oldest Holmes sibling

Jim spoke to Sherrinford "So how did you get into here, Sherrinford." Sherrinford hums and thinks of how to tell the story to him "I almost killed my brother Mycroft Holmes, because of what I heard from my mother who listening in on her."

Jim sees the abuse, the way Sherrinford holds himself, the way the insanity shines in his eyes "What did you hear?" Sherrinford taps his nose "that's a bit more personal, Jim."

He smiles slightly as he hides the insanity behind a calm and calculated smile, his eyes hold amusement as he looks at Jim

Sherrinford spoke "Get me out of here, please Jim, get me out, I'll do anything you ask of me, Jim, even work for you."

Jim looks at the desperation in Sherrinford's eyes to get out of the prison, that his mother put him into "What happened in here?" 

Sherrinford looks down as he told Jim everything his uncle put him through in here the abuse he was put through by the hands of his uncle who beat him, for not obeying correctly but in the end he loved pain it gives, peace of mind and relaxation

he wouldn't be beaten again until he healed up, he loved it because after the pain, his uncle left him alone for months until he healed from the cuts and bruise's that turned into scar's as they healed up

At first Sherrinford was afraid of the pain, the punishment but it helped him until after the month of his back or legs healed he hated his uncle because of what he did to him

Jim spoke with anger in his eyes he controlled the anger, but the anger makes him want to explode in a fit of rage that sherlock couldn't see if fully understand "Where is this uncle of yours I want to give him a piece of my mind."

Sherrinford spoke "He's Dead, James you can't kill him a second time he's buried deep in the ground."

James Moriarty looks pissed off at uncle Rudy, that hurt Sherrinford, a child at that, takes, he takes a deep breath he remembers what his psychiatrist told him to do when in anger 

_step back from the scene and take a deep breath, Jim_

* * *

Sherrinford got from the prison with the help of James Moriarty the Consulting Criminal, helped him get to Mycroft Holmes, home estate 

Sherrinford knocks on his brother's door, trying to get his brother far away from Charlotte Holmes who he is going to kill, but probably won't happen because of flighty tendencies on his little brothers part

Mycroft answer's the door and froze when he see's his older brother that tried to kill him but failed to do "What do you want? And how did you get out of that prison?"

Sherrinford smiles softly "To kill mother dear, Mycroft, I convinced James Moriarty to help me get out of that prison."

Mycroft watches his older brother "What do you mean?" He's never told anybody what he went through with his brother

"You knew didn't you, what mother would do to me, that's why you tried to kill me." He's stating a fact that he see's in Sherrinford's body language and Mycroft spoke softly "You were also abuse by our mother, Sherrinford."

Sherrinford nods as he looks down "Uncle Rudy, abused me in that prison, Mycroft." Mycroft stopped as he looks at as Sherrinford looked back at Mycroft "Stay away from mother, I'll do it, Mycroft, after all I'm a criminal."

* * *

**time skip, a month**

when there was a knock on her door, she stood up and looks at who is at the door, Charlotte see's her son the oldest yet the son of the rapist, that raped her, Sherrinford has the rapist's eye's 50 years ago

Sherrinford is wearing a three piece suit, with a grin on his face, that is quite sadistic for him, his eyes light up with amusement as his mother froze in front of him

Sherrinford looks at her with the same hate that the rapist had, she knows why she kept him the sins of the father, to break the kid to a gibberish little mess, like she was after the attack

she was crying all the time, a mess, until she meet her husband, who's the father of Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and Eurus Holmes

She kept the calm mask on but didn't see Mycroft anger got on her face, Sherrinford pushes past her to get into the home and thinks of what to do as he picks up a blade and looks right at her

he spoke "I'm very curious, why are you hurting Mycroft Holmes, mother dear." He spoke those two words sarcastically to his mother 

Charlotte spoke back "Because I want to see him broken, and I wanted the same to happen to you." She glares at him "You're acting like you didn't try and kill him."

Sherrinford chuckles at her "Oh I know I did, I was trying to save him from you, mother, I heard what you wanted to do, to him, and I was trying to protect him from you, and the abuse I suffered through, because of uncle Rudy and you." at the word 'you' hatred was in his voice could be heard dripping like blood from his teeth

Charlotte glares at her first son, Sherrinford looks amused at her as he puts on blue latex gloves on his hands and stabbed her right into the heart over and over and over again, a crime of passion

Charlotte Holmes died looking into the eye's of her first born son, who killed her with hatred in his eyes and a chilling laughter slipping through his lips Sherrinford took a picture of the scene with a smile as he walks away from the house leaving his mother to rot in the house

* * *

Hannibal Lecter looks at the English paper reading a line 'Charlotte Holmes, died at the hands of a killer' Hannibal clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he continued to read the paper

Hannibal spoke "Amusing, but nobody is perfect, even this killer will be caught, can't be intelligent with a crime of passion, but maybe that is what they want everybody to think."

He reads the title of the killer and laugh's "The mother killer." He shakes his head at the title as he doesn't feel bad about Charlotte Holmes, dying because he didn't kill her, but somebody killed his student, only he is allowed to do that nobody else is

Hannibal glares as he sat the newspaper down as his phone vibrated in his pocket, a photo was sent to him, knifes everything that can be used as a weapon was stabbed right into her, his student

he glares at the photo a mimick of him did this, to tell him, that they knows what she was to him, his student, his star pupil, the one that got the darker side of Hannibal's personality, but it also means less killing for him but he has a mimick in England

A troublesome thing causing chaos where he doesn't live anymore, hasn't lived there quite some time either, not since he's got Charlotte Holmes to be his student, on how to kill, he just wanted a peek at the monster that hid under the fake sarcastic smiles that she wore because of the child of the rapist

oh how he saw how beautiful the beast was, a monster wearing flesh, and bones, one that couldn't be caught or seen until too late, and they vanish like smoke

he sent a text back to this person that dares to kill like him, exactly like him, he started typing on his phones keyboard careful not to break his phone, he did that once not a pretty sight at all

Why kill my star pupil?

Sherrinford laugh's slightly "Oh, how I found out, amusing." as he thinks of what to type back to the Chesapeake Ripper

Sherrinford sips his tea savoring it's flavor and aroma, and the fresh air around him, for so long he was locked up he couldn't get fresh air it was always stale air he breathed in with a smile he relaxed

She was abusive to her children, she was everything you hate, rude, such a pig she is.

Sherrinford pressed the send button, on his phone and sighs softly as he typed that line and sent it to the person that made his mother into such a bitch, he hates hannibal Lecter too and glares as he places his phone down before he sighs softly and resisted the urge to hurt himself as he rubs his eyes


End file.
